battle for lut-amen(part 1)
by Rogillian
Summary: Mage knights fic. plz don't flame


A/N: BoOgIe bOoGiE be afraid! First ficcy, half edited by sis beta reader. This is about mk(mage knights)

The sunset was approaching, the time was near and the only hope to win this battle had disappeared with the last effort to stop the advancing army of Glauros at the pass of the South Circumpolar Gates at the slopes of the great Mountains of the Slaves the easiest way to enter in the deep valley of Lut Amen.   
It's said that these great gates were built by the mystic hand of the draconums to mark the boundaries of their realm in the ancient times, it's said that although all this centuries the symbol remains but covered with a great curtain wall of the royal mark of Lut Amen at the center of the gates, half of the symbol in each part. It was symbol of a hand bleeding with great wings at the base and in the center of the hand there was a shield of the order of the draconum but the hand was not a human one it was a strange emaciated hand with big nails like claws  
But when their kingdom was abolished with the mythical march of the dragon's marks and the second coming of the big banner of the sun, the gates were transported to the south by two ice-made dragons; two of the five dragons that allied with the order of the Sun gave end to the draconum's realm.   
The name of the circumpolar gates was given when the dragons lived and built the magnificent city of Tol Adreith in the deep valley and it was a city of great ice the farmers from the outskirts called in ancient times the circumpolar mountains covered with ice all the year no matter the weather but the time came on and some say that its pure fantasy no more than a child's tale and the city was never seen again and is in this valley where this story set space.   
The gates were taken by Glauros's soldiers according to the information brought by the survivors of the gate's defense. They rode for two days at full speed in their last armoured horses 23 soldiers they were 13 dwarfs and ten 10 men.   
  
"The outposts of the enemy are advancing very fast, by this sunset they must be now at...." said Erihorn, when he was interrupted by the loud callings of the trumpets in the far tower of the circle of fire at the top of the city.   
He thought the enemy was at hand he was neither ready nor frightened, after all he was only a Squire but not a disheartened one, never asking for help, always underestimated. Everyone in the Citadel was going there and back again, going down on the path the liege knights and the zealots and the rangers, and striders from the outskirts and other allies and voluntaries were calling and screaming loud voices in every direction all the army in the Citadel was make up by the nearby kingdoms this time no dragon would be at the side of the elemental forces for there have not been any in years.   
Erihorn quickly run down the path and helped with the trebuchets at the sides of the doors and behind the walls four there were, while the entire army went out the citadel, they made up in formation atlanteans voluntiers with few golems at the sides of the firsts lines of liege knights and the elemental soldiers at the second lines rangers and archers at the third lines and the heavy army which was no stronger than the first mounted orc lines of the enemy was made up of mounted dwarfs and two or three big trees like golems and big behemoths machines, an improvement from the wagons of the dwarfs and energized by the atlantean's mage stones with a new device from the masters of the steam mechanics anyway it was not enough to make front to the enemy.   
Since the last tanks and wagons were destroyed at the gate's defense it was only a first untested machine 7 men must drive it and 3 more use the weapons at each side of the wagon and in the front.   
Erihorn was called to remain in town but he would not he ran back up the path to the armory just next to the dungeon's entrance he took one heavy armor and a pair of old emaciated boots he wore up quickly and take a big sword or at least it seemed to be in a great sheath he was just very worried for the callings of the trumpets that he didn't notice he was in the armory's repair wing he ran out and suddenly tried to stop but to late he stamped with a young lady, he was unable to get up and the young lady helped him, what embarrassing I didn't help her he thought. The lady gave a step at his side, he looked her and saw the face of what it seemed to bee an elven queen or an amazon one, she has already gone when he reacted caught by her beauty although the hood she was wearing.   
He continue his running when he again crashed down because of a simple goblet in the paved floor maybe trowed away in the disturbance but this time he rolled down by the dungeon's entrance and crushed some barrels and finaly fell from an upper step to the dungeon's floor He was shocked by a few minutes without moving. At last he recovered his forces he was just too weak for the armor It's too heavy he thought it's just another of my dumb rages. Began to walk and to search the way out when suddenly he heard a laugh... he turned over to avery direction until at last he saw a shape in a cell the man in the cell laughed again and he said: So... the enemy army had passed trough the doors and you were unable to do anything...I knew it but they put me here they were not ready to hear me...   
"Stop..." said Erihorn, "...just shut up ..." and he whispered, "Now I must find the way out."   
And the man said: who are you boy? are you a knight? or just a squire who wants some little action?   
Shut up _ said Erihorn _ ....Yes I'm a knight ..I'm going to war you don't deserve to talk me ....   
JAJAJA the man laughed ... then it is so... you are just a squire looking for some action.... well you will not find it here....   
Erihorn walked towards the cell and remained one step back from the bars.... look..._ he said _ you must shut your mouth or I.....   
then the man still in shadows made a fast movement and his arm went out between the bars and said ... or what my friend? ... while strangling the throat of the squire... Erihorn was trying to take out the hand and unsheathe his sword ... but soon as the idea came to his mind the hand was not more in his throat.   
Are you going to take me down with a broken sword? said the man....   
What the .... said Erihorn as he saw a broken sword coming out from the sheath ....   
  
It seems like this mysterious man can read my mind.... Erihorn thought...   
  
Some like that said the man: in can see through future ... sometimes...   
Who are you said Erihorn.....   
Im a no more named man in this land but for the name of "treason" ......he remained in silence for a while and speak again..... the only thing i did was talking to your masters about the attack of Glauros and the doom of the "Ikonas". Masters? what masters said Erihorn?. They don't accept their mistakes they didn't .... don't hear me .... that were their banes ....   
This City is ruled by one supreme by one king and no more there are not anymore masters than his entourage of mages...   
Yes... said the man... my name is Atrenian... and i was part of the mage council each one of us has some special and unique abilities I have curative skills but when a new skill began to develop in me they went mad they called me a traitor for I was able to know the enemy's moving.. they set me down here and they ... the so called stewards of Lut Amen are now in charge of the army and the King is not willing to make decisions by himself they asked him no to hear me they asked him to set me down in here...   
Yes.... Said Erihorn.... I didn't recognize you at first sight...But you aren't a traitor right?...   
Were not you listening ####? said Atrenian talking in a loud tone and coming to the shading light coming from an upper shaft. Were all done here if we don't do something....   
And we will said Erihorn...... looking to the shading face with golden hair with a brown shadow and his clothes; a magic tone of green in his cloak going darker almost invisible when he was moving..... he turned and began to look for the keys until at last he found the key for the jail door and opening it they went out from the dungeons without a word until they were out.....   
We must recover my staff said Atrenian its on the Dragon Fire Tower the third counting from left to right in the circle of fire .... and they looked up right forward to the great and marvelous tower it was of great shapes and colours all based in red like the other 4 towers in the circle of fire and in the middle of the circle described by a big parapet there was a white tower where the trumpets were still calling to war and being answered by the drumming and the beating of the orcs going faster and faster towards the city .......   



End file.
